Shaggy's reason to live
by draco122
Summary: After losing everyone Shaggy returns to the Ghoul School. Shaggy has nothing to live for. Will a vampire princess show him otherwise? Shaggy/ Sibella
1. Chapter 1

This is the new story I promised it is a Shaggy/Sibella story and only that paring. It will start as Shaggy/ Velma but will not remain that way for long. The story will not be a one shot but will not be long either.

Plot: Sibella gives Shaggy a reason to live after a series of horrible events occur to him.

I own nothing

I did promise someone that I would Pm them when I published this story but I can't find who it is.

As of 12/18/14 I chaned only one thing to reflect that there is more then just five students.

Miss Grimwood was an old strange and downright scary woman at times but a kind and caring person none the less. She had a school that had about 30 students all female. Her first five students acted as teachers and role models. She had only one other teacher at the school for gym since she herself was not fit enough to do it. Everything else she was more than ok to do.

Standing before her was a friend of hers and the old gym teacher of the school. He had asked for his old job back and since the original five were still somewhat students and still needed some training and she was planning on recruiting more students she agreed. The original five were all in their 20 but still needed training.

"So what brings you here? Last time it was after your gang broke apart." Shaggy broke down crying. Miss Grimwood was shocked by this. She had never seen Shaggy cried. Even after he left he maintained contact with the Ghoul School. The six were at his wedding to Velma.

Velma even knew of them and was not freaked out by them. She was accepted by all of them as a good mate. After Shaggy cried for a short time he was able to speak.

"Everyone is dead they were aiming for me but got them instead." Miss Grimwood was shocked. Shaggy felt four pairs of arms hug him. All of his friends were hugging him expect Phanny with her being a ghost and all.

The others wanted to know what had happened but Tanis used the mental link all of them had with each other.

"Guys we can't push him. He will tell us when he is ready." Tanis said to her sisters. The others did not want to heed the mummy's advice.

"No she is right everyone. When he is ready he will tell us." Sibella spoke and since she was the leader unofficially they listened. At least to Sibella it was unofficially she never saw herself as a leader but she was. When Miss Grimwood died Sibella was going to take over. At least that is what everyone knew everyone but Sibella that is however that is for a another time later in the story.

"Shaggy you need not say anything the pain is still too much so wait. When and if you are ready we will be here for you." Sibella said this. It made Shaggy feel better and he asked if he could go and get some sleep. So Sibella walked him to his room once done she rejoined her friends.

"I am not sure what happened but Shaggy has killed. I can smell the blood on him. It is a lot of blood."

"So what are you going to do Bella?" Winnie asked her best friend and sister.

"I do not know what you mean?" Sibella said this caused everyone to roll their eyes at her.

"Bella we all know that you love Shaggy. So I will ask once more what are you going to do?" Winnie asked.

"I do not know just be there and help him should he need a friend to relay upon." Winnie sighed.

"Ok since subtle is not working I will ask straight away. Are you going to try and win his heart?" Winnie asked which caused Sibella to have a look of fear.

"I want to but he is hurting his wife is dead. For crying out loud Winnie I can't just go after him like that. I will wait and if the time comes I will but for now I will wait." Sibella walked off after that.

"Girls you both need to be ready to aid her and him. She is too stubborn she will not follow her heart and I fear he will do something foolish. He is hanging on by a very thin thread." All four promised to look after their sister and teacher. Sibella after she left walked to her room to get some sleep. She had to pass by Shaggy's room. She opened up the door to watch him.

She spent some time looking at him. She was in love with him and had been for a few years. She had no more time to think since he started to shake badly. She without thinking climbs into bed with him and pulls him close to her. He was able to relax a little bit. When he had claimed down SIbella was able to leave. She knew he may not like waking up next to her.

End of chapter it was short I know but it is setting the mood. I am going out of town on the 31st will be back the 10th maybe 11th.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Scooby Doo and never will

Shaggy woke up form a nightmare feeling scared, cold and empty. Sibella woke up feeling cold and empty as well but that was how she always woke up. Shaggy's nightmares were of what had occurred six days ago when almost everyone he cared about was killed. Almost everyone since the Ghoul School Gang was still alive.

He was shaken up and not doing well. He wanted it all to be a dream but he knew it was not. He started to cry and to cry hard. Sibella had heard him since she went to go and check on him to see how he was doing. She did not want to open the door but she heard the crying and knew her friend needed her.

So she gently walks into the room and hugs him close to her. He does not fight the hug since it feels nice and good. Sibella started to stroke his hair.

"There is no need to rush or no need really but it might help you if you talk about what happened. We are here for you I am here for you." Sibella said. Sibella did not care if Shaggy did not tell she would respect his wishes.

"Tonight I will tell everyone. I do not wish to tell the story more than once. To be honest I am not sure I can tell it more than once." Sibella agreed and found everyone else and told them. That day Shaggy trained some of the new girls.

Later that night Shaggy and the six were in his room.

"I warn you this story is hard for me to say so please just bear with me if I stop." The others nodded and wait for him to speak.

Flashback

Shaggy was asked to go to the story by his wife. All of the family and friends were there and no food was in the house so he went to get some. Shaggy was the food expert in the family so it was natural that he got the food.

He was by himself and was walking causally home. He was happy he had a great family and great friends. The Hex Girls had finished up there tour and were visiting the gang. They had played at the wedding of Shaggy and Velma.

Shaggy walks home and smells blood human blood and a lot of it. He drops the food he has gotten and runs into the house. Everyone is on the ground covered in blood his friends, his mother, father, and sister. The hex girls as well expect Thorn.

She is still on the ground and still in pain and still covered in blood but she is alive barely.

"I am sorry we tried to stop them there were too many and they took us by surprise. Velma was killed instantly she suffered no pain." Shaggy helped out or tried to but she pushed him away.

"There is nothing you can do for me to save me. I am going to die. Kill the ones that did this they are nearby I can sense them. There were at least 30 of them. It had been an honor being your friend." With that Sally Mckinght aka Thorn closed her eyes and let the darkness overtake her.

Shaggy looked around everyone was dead. Velma, Scooby, Scrappy, Fred, Daphne, Luna, Dusk, Sugi, his mom everyone was dead. He pulled his head back and unleashed a great big howl a howl of pain and sadness that was heard for many miles. It made all people who had good hearts cry for they could feel the pain of loss in the howl.

Shaggy gathered the bodies of his family and friends. He then buried the bodies in the ground. Afterwards he set the house on fire. He had gotten the scent of the ones that had killed his family. Luckily for him they were all in one place. Unluckily for them they were all in one place.

Shaggy heard them talking. The attack was meant as a revenge thing. The ones behind it were the villains that Mystery Inc had put behind bars. Not all of the villains were there some of them. Many of the bad guys had reformed after going to jail. These 30 did not and wanted revenge.

"We did not get the skinny coward." One guy said.

"Yeah but he will be easy to kill." The other guy said.

Both guys were cut in half by a pair of claw hands. Shaggy had semi transformed. The power of the werewolf was inside of him. Dracula had turned him to one and it never went away. He had gained the wolf's power and was unstoppable as the other 28 would soon find out this fact.

The others all laughed thinking it would be easy very easy.

"I fail to see what is so funny. I will end each of you right now." Shaggy said.

"You are outnumbered. We killed the strongest in your group and that was Fred." Some random soon to be dead guy said. Shaggy started to laugh and laugh hard it was not a normal laugh no it was a cold dark laugh.

"Fred was not the strongest not by a long shot. He was strong but I was and am still the strongest of Mystery Inc." To prove it he charged and killed three more guys before anyone could blink. The remaining 25 all charged him with various sharp objects. No one had a gun which was odd but Shaggy never cared to think about it.

The remaining 25 never had a chance for Shaggy was not rational right now. He was normally a very claim and reasonable guy. Violence was not his thing but his heart had been shattered and he allowed the darkness within him to take control for a short time.

He was a monster in every sense of the word. In a matter of seconds the remaining 25 were dead. Afterwards Shaggy burnt their bodies. Afterwards he made the long walk to the Ghoul School.

End flashback

Now the others knew why Shaggy was this way. He lost so many in one moment. He also went against his very nature. Shaggy was not a killer and the others knew this. None were scared of him. All of them understood what it was like. All had given into the rage at one point or another. All knew how easy it was.

All of them held Shaggy. Shaggy stood up.

"Thank you but it is not wise if I stay here." He took out a knife and plunged it into his heart faster than anyone could stop him. He fell to the ground with blood pouring out of his wound.

End chapter

I know cliffhanger but I am evil.


	3. Chapter 3

Tanis was at his side before his body hit the ground. She was able to close off his wound and stop the bleeding but it was not going to be enough. He had lost a lot of blood and the wound was very close to his heart.

"There is only one way to save him. Sibella you got to turn him." Tanis said to her friend and sister.

Sibella looked horrified at this ideal. She was not against it but under different circumstances was what she felt was the right way. She wanted to win Shaggy's heart and then give him the option of her turning him.

"He will hate me." Sibella said.

"Sibella if you do not turn him he will die and I know you. You will never forgive yourself if you allow him to die." Tanis said.

"You can talk to him once he is more rational. Once you tell him the truth he will understand. He is in pain a lot of it. Once the pain dies down you can speak to him." Winnie said.

"My dear I feel that you and Shaggy were meant to be together. I do not like that many good people had to die for it but you two belong together. Do not let him go or else you will hate yourself for all you immortal days." Miss Grimwood said.

So the young vampire princess plunged her fangs into his neck and started the process. First she drained him of blood. Afterwards she poured some of hers into him. The process was done and when Shaggy woke up he would be a half vampire half werewolf. His human side was dead at this point.

Tanis announced that he was in the clear. Sibella picked up Shaggy and carried him to the medical wing. She kissed him softly on the lips and then went to her room and wrote a note. She then walked out of the school and was about to transform and fly away.

"I did not think you would run Bella." Sibella did not need to turn around to know that it was Winnie speaking to her. Not even turning around she spoke.

"This way I can know for sure if he hates me. If he does I can be in peace." Sibella said.

Winne really did not know what to do. She knew her friend was being stupid and stubborn. She also knew that stopping Sibella when she was like this was next to impossible.

"As much as I know you are making a mistake I will not stop you. I will let him know." Winnie turned around but stopped before she reentered the school.

"Bella running does not help. I know you wanted to mark him differently but things will work out in the end." Sibella transformed and flew off. She landed at Shaggy's old home or at least what use to be his old home.

She found were Velma was buried. She got down and started to talk to Velma and to the others.

"I am sorry everyone that you died. None of you deserved it. All of you were good people that have done so much for the world." She took a pause.

"Velma I was jealously of you. I wanted to be Shaggy's wife but I never wanted anyone to get hurt. I never once tried to get in your way. If I could bring you back I would do it just to see him smile and be happy once more." She took a pause to fight the tears.

"I promise all of you I will watch over him and make him happy even if he does not want me in his life. I will also see to it that your deaths were not in vain. I feel that there was more to it and I will see to it that all will suffer." She took one more pause.

"I promise if he wishes to be with me I will love him always." Sibella felt a soft breeze blow through. She knew it was Velma giving her support.

With that she flew off into the night. She was heading to the woods near the school. They had always brought her peace before maybe they would now.

End of chapter I know it was short but it is important.

This chapter got out fast. Since it was short. However I do not think the next one will get out as fast.


	4. Chapter 4

Shaggy was in his mind at this time after he tried to kill himself. Looking around he sees the wolf that is inside of him. However it looks weak and sick like. Next to it was another figure that also looked weak and sick. Both figures it looked like were merging and becoming one. In a flash they were gone.

He heard two voices but they sounded as one. He knew one was the werewolf and the other he assumed was the vampire. He had guessed the other figure was a vampire. He saw the fangs.

"We are now one. You will have the powers of a werewolf and vampire but none of the weakness's." The voice said.

"How did the vampire side come to me?" Shaggy asked.

"The purple haired one turned you to save your life." The voice said.

"I still should have died. A vampire cannot save a person when they have stabbed themselves in the heart." Shaggy said. He knew this for that is part of the reason he stabbed himself there. The heart pumped blood and with it being stabbed too much was lost.

"True under normal case yes however she used a greater power when she turned you. I will not tell you what it is. You must figure it out on your own. A hint I shall give you it is the greatest power on earth is what she used."

"The answer is simple and I think you know it. Just follow your heart when you figure it out." Shaggy knew that voice and knew it well. It was Velma. Looking up he was right he saw Velma.

"Follow your heart and move on or else I will be really mad." Velma said. Shaggy did not know what she meant but he promised her that he would move on only if the right person came along.

Shaggy had woken up. He looked down to see no signs of the attempt he made on his life. He knew what he did was stupid and cowardly but he was often viewed as being a coward so why not go out that way.

"How are you feeling Shaggy?" He knew it was Tanis.

"Like I tried to do something very stupid thankfully Sibella was there to help me and turn me."

"So you are not mad that she marked you?" Winnie asked.

"No I am glad she stepped in." Shaggy said.

"Do you understand the full implications of what it means?" Tanis asked. Shaggy shocked his head no.

"As you know a vampire can turn a human into a vampire. She not only turned you into one she marked you as you know. With how much blood you loss just turning you would not have saved you. She had to mark you." Tanis said. Shaggy was still confused. She was about to say something till Winnie stopped her.

Winnie was the second in command when Sibella was not around. It was unofficial but it was how things were done. So to that end Tanis obeyed and did not speak.

"I am sorry Shaggy but you need to figure out what it means on your own. Sibella is scared right now so she left after she marked you and discovered that you would live. Actually she is terrified of your reaction. I have this letter she left for you." Winnie handed it to Shaggy and left the room. Tanis and the others left as well. Winnie came back in and handed Shaggy a book. It was titled all you needed to know about vampires but never thought to ask.

So Shaggy stated to read the book it took him an hour to read it. He enjoyed learning more about the vampire side of him. He got to the last section of the book which was about marking a human.

"To mark a human is the ultimate act of love. Only if the vampire fully loves the human will the human be marked. If the human is on the verge of death only marking them will save them. The human must also have some feelings for you."

Shaggy read that and his eyes widened. If what this book said was true then Sibella was in love with him. Not only that but her love for him was very powerful so powerful that she kept him from dying. Now that main question for Shaggy was what to do now. First he had to figure out how he felt. He tucked the letter into his pocket and left the room.

Meanwhile Sibella was asleep in the forest. Many would say this was crazy and it was but keep in mind she is a vampire. None of the creatures of the forest would harm her. In fact many would protect her. She was asleep and as is often when people sleep they dream. However something happened that does not often happen to people that dream.

At least the author thinks so. Sibella was visited by someone. It was none other than Velma. SIbella was claim around the dead woman.

"To what do I owe this visit?" The Vampire Princess asked.

"I wish to see how you are doing." Velma said.

"Not good to be honest I feel like I have hurt a lot of people including you and the ones that died." Sibella said.

"You did not fire the gun that killed me or us. You did not lead the attack nor did you plan it. Yes you wished to be with Shaggy but you never tired to get in the way of my relationship." Velma said.

"You have been an amazing friend and I am glad I got the chance to get to know you. Please take care of him. He can be stubborn you must be just as stubborn." Velma then faded away. Back with Shaggy he was outside in the garden in the lotus position and mediating. It often helped him to find answers. However no answers were coming right now.

End of chapter

Sorry for the wait writers' block. I know you want more but it will come


	5. Chapter 5

Winnie knew that Shaggy had figured out Sibella's feelings or at least guessed what they were. She also knew that he was confused and messed up about his own feelings. She knew that he was thinking too much. Winnie was not a thinker she was fighter. She rather charge in head first then think about it. Most of the time she got into a lot of trouble but that was her style so she was not going to change anytime soon.

That was why Sibella and the others were with her to make sure she did not do that. Once more they often failed. The few times they were not it did not end well for the ones on the other end and the author will leave it at that. Also Winnie was not always well off. However despite her habit to charge head first and not think Winnie was very smart.

She knew that deep down Shaggy knew the answer. She knew that he was fighting it. She knew how to draw it out of him. She knew that he had to stop fighting it and to do that he had to stop thinking. There was only one way to do that.

"You and me need to have a fight Shaggy." Winnie said to herself.

"Winnie he is still recovering from his wounds." Tanis said.

"Yes I know but it will help." Winnie said and Tanis knew she could not stop her friend so she sighed and got her medical kit ready. Winnie got in front of Shaggy.

"I am guessing you wish for a fight. You were going to say it might help me?" Shaggy said and Winnie was slightly surprised that her friend had figured it out slightly but not too much. Shaggy stood up. He could still transform so he did just that. His power was increased and he was stronger than before the transformation.

Winnie suspected this fact. Winnie had a hard time beating him. Sometimes in there fights she would win other times and by others the author means most of the time Shaggy would win. Winnie liked a challenged she wanted to see how much stronger Shaggy was. So the fight also served that purpose besides helping her friends.

The fights between the two were so bad and violent that Sibella banded them form fighting in the school. Outside was fine and the girls often got to watch. Both fighters charge each other with claws extended. Tanis at the sideline was sighing.

"I see they are fighting once more." Miss Grimwood said.

"Winnie thinks Shaggy will stop fighting his emotions if they battle. I did not try and stop her it would have been pointless." Tanis said and Miss Grimwood agreed with the statement.

"So shall we take bets?" Miss Grimwood asked. Tanis was slightly shocked. Yes Miss Grimwood was creepy and scary at times. However she was stern as well and she would not usually do that type of thing. Tanis figuring it was one of her quirks just went along with it.

"Ok ten says Shaggy will win." Tanis said.

"Deal." Miss Grimwood said.

The fight was awesome and everyone was cheering for it. All of the girls had been allowed to watch it. Neither fighter was giving any ground. It was amazing.

"Shaggy why are you holding back?"Winnie asked.

"I did not think you could handle it." Shaggy said with a smirk.

"However if you want me to unleash my power then so be it." Shaggy said and he started to shout and his power went through the roof. (Yes Dragonball z reference still makes no sense the shouting.) Winnie could feel it. She was really looking forward to the fight.

However she was not ready for it. In a matter of seconds Shaggy had her pinned to the ground. Miss GrimWood handed Tanis the ten dollars. Winnie surrender the fight since she knew her brother had her beat and she was not going to win. She had hoped it would have been an off day for him. Sadly it was not.

"Ok brother I think you have the answer so what is it?" Winnie asked. She was not one for beating around the brush so to speak.

"I need to talk to her." Shaggy said.

"About what?" Winnie asked.

"To see if any relationship can form between us. I care about her I may even love her I do not know for sure and no amount of fighting will help me there. I need to date her that is the only way to find the answer." Shaggy said.

"I agree Shaggy now read this it will help you find her." Miss Grimwood said. She handed Shaggy the note Sibella left. He opened it up and read this.

"Shaggy by now I am sure you have been told what I did. I also hope by now you understand the full implications of what it means. To put it in a simpler way then the book Winnie gave you to read I am you wife. Yes I know she gave you that book." He took a pause.

Shaggy was unsure about this. He kind of knew about the wife thing for it made sense. However seeing it down on paper was different it made it more real. He read the rest of the letter.

"I could not face you so I ran and I know that was a very cowardly thing to do but I was and am scared. I love you Shaggy and I always have loved you. I wanted to mark you but not for a few more years and not until I got you to fall in love with me. If that never happened I was ok with that. If you want to talk to me I am hiding in my favorite spot." The letter ended. Shaggy was still unsure but he knew what he needed to do.

So he ran off to the forest which is where Sibella liked to go when she was upset. The place brought her peace.

End of chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

An argument and a talk in this chapter.

Sibella was in her forest just relaxing and listening to the sounds of the forest. The forest always relaxed her and brought her peace. She knew in a few days Shaggy would come and talk to her. If her heart was broken then she would rather be in the forest. She could sense someone approaching but she knew it was not Shaggy.

How did she know this you ask the answer was very simple. She could tell by the smell and the aura of the person. The person smelt like blood and lots of it indicating that the one was a vampire that consumed a lot of blood. The aura was not like Shaggy's who to Sibella was warm and safe this vampire was not giving off the warm and safe feeling.

In fact he was giving off the cold and unsafe feeling. Sibella had her eyes closed but that did not mean she did not know who was coming. Without opening her eyes she spoke. She knew who the vampire was and his being here could go either way.

"Hello father to what do I owe this visit in my safe place?" Sibella asked with a claim voice.

"You will speak to me with respect young lady." Count Dracula lord of the Vampires said.

"Foolish father you cannot make that threat here. This is my domain not yours the forest likes me not you. This is a forest that only one who is good can enter and you are not good. Now I will ask once more why are you here?" Her eyes were still closed and had remained closed.

Sibella did not get along with her father. She did not outright hate him at least not yet but she did not like him.

"I got the feeling that all vampire parents get when their children have marked someone as there mate. Who is it?" The count asked.

"That is none of your concern Lord Dracula." Sibella said using his title and not father.

"I am the vampire king all mates need to be approved by me if they are not vampires and as my daughter he must get my approval first." Dracula said. Sibella for the first time opened her eyes and looked at her father with deadly eyes.

"Actually Lord Dracula I do not. You do not see me as a daughter and never have. If you must know I did not seek approval first since marking this man was the only way to save him and I was not going to let the only man I love die." Sibella said.

"So it is Shaggy I told him to stay away from you." Dracula said. Sibella did not know that part. She spoke with a sweet voice but one that promised pain if she was not answered in a way that made her happy.

"What do you ever mean by that father?" She asked and Dracula looked scared.

"A few years ago I asked him a question. He told me if I did he would kill my family and my friends. I had to stay away from you so I did." Looking up the two vampire see that it is Shaggy. Shaggy walks over and kiss's Sibella and she gladly return's the kiss.

"I told you I would kill your family Shaggy if I ever caught you doing that or being with my daughter in anyway shape or form." Dracula said.

"My family is already dead Count. I know you hate me but let me be with her please. I promise not to hurt her." Shaggy said. Dracula did not want to do it but it would make his daughter happy and he had been mean to her. He was only looking out for her which was why he refused the request.

"Very well I will allow it don't hurt her or I will destroy you." The count said and flew off. Once he was gone SIbella looked at her mate.

"What was the kiss for?" She asked.

"Two reason's one it pissed off your father."Shaggy said and Sibella was a little hurt by that but she waited for Shaggy to finish.

"Second I wanted to." He said and that made her happy but she was not ready to jump yet. She was logical and she knew jumping too soon could cause her greater heart break.

"We need to talk Shaggy." Sibella said and he agreed she sat down on the ground and he followed suit.

"What did my father mean by all that?" Sibella asked.

"Before I stared to date Velma I asked your father for permission to date you." Shaggy and this caused the vampire princess to experience shock for the first time in many years. She normally did not experience shock for she always seemed to be one step ahead of everyone.

"I am guessing he promised to kill your family." Sibella said and it sounded like a question but it was not one. Shaggy nodded his head anyway.

"After that I asked Miss Grimwood for help in forgetting about my feelings for you. I did not want to do it but someone would have gotten hurt since at some point I was going to ask to date you anyway. Winnie helped me remember my feelings during are fight.." Sibella was unsure how to react to this to be fair would anyone?

She was not hurt that Shaggy took steps to forget his feelings for her for it made sense. His nobility was one of the things she loved about him.

"What did you feel for me then?" She asked.

"At the time I knew there was something but I was unsure. I knew I cared about you more than the others. I was not sure if I loved you at the time. That is why I wanted to date you to see if I did." Shaggy said.

"So do you want to date me now and see if you do love me?" Sibella asked with some hope ok a lot of hope. If that was the answer it would be better then she could have hoped for.

"No for the kiss we shared confirmed it. I do love you Sibella and I think I always have. I did come to love Velma but she never completely took your place." Shaggy said. Sibella was crying tears of joy right now.

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that Shaggy. I love you and always have your wedding day was the hardest day of my life." Sibella said she had to take a pause due to her happiness slash sadness.

"At first I had a massive crush on you but for the most part I ignored it but it grew stronger so much stronger Shaggy. I love you I want to be your mate and your wife." Sibella said.

"So how long were you going to wait?" She knew what he meant.

"At least a year to give you time to heal and I did not plan on going fast I was going to go slow." Sibella said.

"After a few years I would let my feelings be known." Sibella said.

"Shaggy I know this is soon but I want children will you give me children?" She asked and Shaggy was taken by surprise.

"I did not know vampires could have children." Shaggy said.

"It is a fact that not many know but yes we can. However the other person must be the mate of that vampire and the love the two have for each other must be strong very strong." Sibella said and she paused.

"Having a child will help you as well it will heal you and give you something to live for. I know that is why you tried to end your life." She said.

"I already have found something to live for Bella. I have one more question why did you not want to save me?" Shaggy asked and it took Sibella by surprise that he asked that.

"I did not want you to hate me. I was stupid and not thinking at the time." Sibella moved in and kissed him with a slow and passionate kiss. Her heart felt like it was on fire and she felt that the world had stopped it was amazing.

"Shaggy please make love to me and impregnate me right here right now." Sibella said. Shaggy was in shock and wanted to make sure she was sure of this however one look in her eyes and he knew she was nothing but serious. So he removed her cloths and his and the couple made love to each other in the forest. The fell asleep naked in each other arms.

End of chapter.

For the ones waiting for New King sorry the wedding is draining me. I want it to be perfect or as close to perfect as possible.


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter Shaggy and Sibella discover someone is alive and rescue them. It is not Velma this person I could not kill off and to be honest I don't think I can every truly kill her off. It is also not Thorn I have had a really hard time killing Thorn off but I can. I think this is the only story I will do that in.

The next morning SIbella woke up and she noticed right away that she was naked and next to a man that was also naked and she was on the hard ground. She remembered last night and knew it was not a dream so she did not panic. Instead she snuggled deeper into her mates embrace.

Shaggy on the other hand thought last night was a dream until her saw that the woman in his arms that was naked was none other than SIbella. The bright purple hair was what gave her away since very few people have bright purple hiar.

"So last night was not a wonderful dream?" Shaggy asked and Sibella smiled a very bright smile one that Shaggy really loved.

"No it was real very real." The princess said her voice changed to a sad and scared one.

"Do you have any regrets about last night?" Sibella asked and she could feel her heart starting to break for all that she portrayed she was very insecure about herself . Shaggy took her in his arms and pulled her close to him.

"No I have no regrets at all Bella. I love you and I am happy that I am your mate. I hope someday you will agree to be my wife." Shaggy did not finish his statements since Sibella tackled him and kissed him pouring all the love she had for him into the kiss.

"I love you to Shaggy I am so happy to be your mate and yes I will gladly be your wife." Sibella said and the tears were pouring down with little to no sign of stopping since she had been holding in these tears for a long time after Sibella stopped crying the couple got up and got dressed and teleported away to grave site together. The hardest people to lose were Velma, and his little sister.

He did love the others but Velma and his sister Sugi were different. He had a great bond with Sugi. Anyone he ended up with had to understand that his sister would come first. That was one of the many reasons he married Velma since she not only understood that but embraced it and encouraged it. Velma was one of the first in the gang to hold Sugi after she was born. Velma was the non mother female role model for Sugi.

Shaggy and Sibella were at the grave site. Shaggy needed to say goodbye and talk to Velma one more time. He needed a sign form her that everything was ok and that it was ok for him to move on. Yes he knew he moved fast and had already moved on but he wanted to see how Velma felt. So at the site he asks for a sign. Velma appeared in front of them.

"Hello guys and before you ask yes it is ok to move on Shaggy and I am glad you found someone that loves you as much as I do." Velma said and caused both Shaggy and Sibella to smile.

"However there is something more important. Sugi is not here with us in paradise she is also not in hell." Shaggy and Sibella were stunned by this.

"Does that mean she is alive?" Shaggy asked with hope.

"I asked around and the answer is yes. She was taken I think she was sold into slavery somewhere." Velma said she had to take a pause.

"How is that possible I saw her body and I buried her?" Shaggy asked very frustrated.

"It was a fake somehow and I am not sure how to be honest head toward Mexico I think that is where she is." Velma said.

"I love you Shaggy now go and find your sister." Velma said and she disappeared. Shaggy was filled with rage a rage unlike any he had felt before. Sibella was also filled with rage however she had to be very claim to help her mate. She warps him in a hug.

"I know you are furious for I am as well but we need to take it slowly or else we will never find Sugi. My father has connections all over the world he can aid in finding Sugi. We will not rest until she is found and brought home. I will call the others they will aid us. Miss Grim Wood will not let this be." Sibella said and it caused Shaggy to relax a bit the two then teleported away to Count Dracula's castle to ask for help.

Sadly he refused to help them saying that he would not ask his vampires to find a little girl since it showed that he might be weak. Sibella and Shaggy did not like it but they understood it. Now they had to figure out what to do.

Short yes the next chapter will be longer I promise

End of chapter


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter they find and rescue Sugi

"Ok then can you yourself help us or ask anyone in Mexico if they happen to see Sugi let us know please." Sibella asked. It was a simple request and one that would not make her father look weak. It was not asking anyone to go out of their way just if they happen to see Sugi let them know.

"No I will not." The Count said. Sibella was usually claim and collected so was Shaggy. Sugi's life was on the line and that annoyed him. Sibella had never officially met Sugi. She had watched over her and protected her like a fairy godmother or an angel. Plus this was her family.

"I challenge you count to a duel to the death." Shaggy said. He knew if he won he would be the vampire king. Sibella was not worried not at all Shaggy was far stronger then her father. Plus she would be the queen and she would be a better ruler then her father. She also knew her mate would be better than her father as king.

The count smirked this was his chance. He could get rid of Shaggy and his daughter could do nothing about it.

"You are on Shaggy." He then charged Shaggy but Shaggy dodged at the last second. The Count recovered and charged again this time Shaggy punched him hard in the gut causing the Count to double over in pain. Shaggy then grabbed the Count and threw him against the wall. Sibella had sat down to watch the battle. The Count was in a lot of pain. Half of his ribs were bruised at least that much he could feel.

"What is the matter Count are you that weak that a simple punch and a throw can hurt you?" Shaggy mocked. It only caused the Count to get enraged. Sibella was smiling she knew enraging her father was not wise but Sibella knew what her mate was doing. He was getting him so mad that he did not focus on the fight.

While the fight was going Sibella was calling the others. The mental link they had was very useful. She needed help finding Sugi for time was a vital thing they did not have. She reached out until she felt her friends and sisters.

"Everyone do you hear me?" SIbella asked and she knew it was a stupid question but she had to ask it anyway.

"We are all here Bella how did it go?" Winnie asked.

"It went great he accepted me but I will tell you more later I promise. Something came up and we need your help." Sibella said.

"What is it you need my dear?" Miss Grimwood asked for she could sense her student was troubled actually all of them could sense it.

"Shaggy's little sister is still alive the attackers faked her death and kidnapped her. We think she is in Mexico. My father is refusing to help and Shaggy is kicking his butt to take over. Please help us find her time is critical." Sibella said.

All of the gang knew who Sugi was for they had all watched her form the shadows. She was like a member of their family. It had gotten personally for them.

"We will find her and crush anyone that has harmed her." Elsa said and all four teleported away to Mexico and landed in the heart of Mexico City the capital of the country.

"Ok everyone split up and search for her if you find her contact the rest of us including Sibella and Shaggy." Winnie said. The four females ran off to find Sugi Rogers. Meanwhile Shaggy was having a hard time figuring out how to end the Count.

"Bella should I end him quickly or slowly?" Shaggy asked.

"Quickly this fight is sad to watch at how weak my father is." Sibella said. So Shaggy charged the Count and stabbed him right in the heart and the Count did not see it coming. He was dead before he hit the ground. Some may say that was cruel but Shaggy did not mess around. After he buried everyone he vowed never would he spare anyone that attacked him again. The Count had no time to react.

Sibella walked over and hugged and then kissed him. She did not care that her mate just killed her father. Her father had died years ago in her eyes.

"Shaggy you need to contact the other vampires they have felt the leadership change. Just speak and reach out with your mind they will hear." Sibella says and Shaggy does just that.

"All vampires if you are not busy listen and listen well please. If you are busy then try your best to listen. My name is Shaggy Rogers. I have challenged and killed Count Dracula in battle." He took a pause. All vampires even the ones that were busy stopped what they were doing to listen this was big news.

"I am now the King and within the next couple of months I will be looking over all the laws and seeing what needs to change." Shaggy said and took a pause.

"Now if anyone is in Mexico I request they contact me right away. All others I will contact you at a later date. If anyone wish's to speak to me come to the castle starting in a week and I will do the best I can to speak to everyone. I am not going to be like the former King I am going to try to be nice but I will not stand for anyone trying to take advantage of me." Shaggy said.

A few minutes later Shaggy heard a call in his head. It was a guy with an accent. It sounded like the person was form Mexico.

"My King my name is Jose. I am in Mexico and have been for many years. What is it you need?" Jose asked.

"Jose I am sending you a mental picture let me know when you get it." Shaggy ordered. Shaggy thought of his sister and sent it to Jose.

"I got it my King who is this young lady?" Jose asked.

"She is my little sister I was led to believe she was killed but have discovered that she lives and it is thought she is in Mexico. I have friends on the ground searching for her if you could keep an eye out for her that would be great. You do not need to search just keep an eye out." Shaggy said.

"I will search my King I know you do not need me to but I will not let a little girl be taken like that I once lost a little sister that is how I became a vampire but that is a story for another day. I will not let it happen again." Jose said and ended the connection. He then started to look for the girl. Shaggy and Sibella were waiting it was not till they heard a call a few hours later were they able to relax.

"Bella we find her we meet up with Jose and we found her. We have good news and bad news. Which would you like first?" Tanis asked.

"Bad news please" Shaggy answered.

"Ok she is hurt and with other children they are in slave like conditions there are at least 15 of them. All in bad shape." Tanis said.

"I am guessing the good news is she is alive." Shaggy asked.

"Yes my King I am on standby." Jose said. Shaggy and Sibella teleported to Mexico and landed by there allies. They met Jose for the first time he was of Mexican decent ( no racism meant at all.) He stood about five feet five inches tall. He had on glass's and black hair with green eyes. He looked to be in his teens but was really over 100 years old. He bowed before Shaggy.

"You need not do that. I consider you a friend now and friends should not bow to me. Now please tell me of the people guarding my sister." Shaggy said. Jose was shocked Shaggy was a king but did not act it. He was starting to like this king.

"There are about 30 humans my king. Many of them have brawn but no brains. So fighting them is easy. I only worry about them harming the children." Jose said.

"Ok Tanis form what you could see how bad is it for the children?" Shaggy asked.

"Very bad Sugi is in the best shape but that is due to her being the newest one here. Phanny has used her powers to get close. We await your orders." Tanis said.

"O yes I sent Winnie and Elsa home they admitted they are too anger to think rational right now." Tanis said.

"Ok Bella call them back please we need them. I need Winnie's speed and Elsa's strength." Sibella did just that and in a matter of seconds the two were here.

"Ok I hate to do this but these people are bad and are harming children. So they must die this will help save other children." Shaggy said.

"What about turning them over to the police?" Phanny asked.

"The police here are corrupt the people there will be out on the streets within a week." Jose said. (Again not meant to be racist.)

"I figured I wanted to make sure the option was considered." Phanny said. The group made a plan and got to work.

End of chapter Happy Thanksgiving to all


	9. Chapter 9

Brief warning I enjoy history so some historical stuff and unless otherwise noted did not happen.

Sugi Rogers had not had a very good last few days. Her family and friends were killed all in front of her. She was kidnapped and forced to be a child slave. She only had one hope and that was her big brother but she did not know if he thought she was dead. So in other words she did not think he was looking for her. For the millionth time she cried thinking that she was alone and she would die a broken person.

"Do no cry my dear." Sugi heard a soft voice speaking. Looking up she sees a woman with long purple hair and kind green eyes despite the fact that the woman looks scary.

"Who are you?" Sugi asked.

"I am Sibella but you may call me Bella." The woman said. Sugi felt safety and warmth form this person yet she did not know this woman. Her brother often taught her to trust her instincts so she would now.

"Your brother knows you are alive and knows you are here. He is planning on rescuing you but he can't let the other kids die either so hold tight." Bella said. Sibella was about to leave but she was stopped.

"I remember you. I thought I was crazy but I am not." Sugi said and Sibella was confused by that statement. So Sugi smiled and spoke.

"All my life I knew someone was following me and keep track of me. Someone was there for me if I needed it. I knew it was a lot of she's and they were not always there but I knew there were always nearby and would be there if my brother was not able to be there." Sugi had to take a pause so she did and Sibella did not stop her.

"I felt like I had guardian angels or fairy godmothers. I know that you were one of them." Sugi said and hugged Sibella.

"We are not angels but you are correct that I was one of them. I am guess you can called us fairy godmothers. I protected you and keep my eye on you to make sure you were safe. We all did." Sibella said.

"Why?" Sugi asked.

"Your brother worried about you and he is our best friend so we were more than glad to watch you. We will get you out. To many of us we see you as a sister and we will protect our family. Velma was also someone we watched over. Well I did not I watched over you more." Sibella gave one more hug and transformed and flew off. She flew back to her mate.

"So how is she?" Shaggy asked.

"Better knowing you are coming to help her. She also knows about the five of us watching her. She says she felt that she had guardian angels and or fairy godmothers." Sibella said. Everyone smiled at that.

"Me an angel wow that just blows your mind sense I am anything but an angel. " Winne said.

"Maybe but think about it. To a child having someone to protect them and freeing them we are like angels we will be like angels." Tanis said.

"Ok everyone for now we wait we will strike at dusk. For now Jose I wish to hear your story unless you did not wish to share it then please say so." Shaggy said.

"No I should tell someone. I want to and need to tell someone. I am not sure but I feel that I can trust you." Jose said. (What is to follow is all made up and did not actually happen historical unless otherwise noted. Expect Cortez destroying the Aztecs)

"Ok it started around the time of Cortez." Jose said and stopped to let it sink in just how old he was.

"So that Cortez I am guessing you were a part of the Aztec empire?" Shaggy said and Jose nodded.

"I was the leader of the army. Everyone welcomed him as a God but I knew something was up it felt all wrong." Jose said. Shaggy put his hand on Jose's shoulder.

"This has to be painful so I will not ask you to go on. I am guessing Cortez had something to do with your sister being taken and one of his sailors was a vampire and turned you when you tired to get her back. I am guessing Cortez was the vampire." Shaggy said and Jose was shocked.

"You are correct my King but how did you know that." Jose asked.

"Have you heard of Mystery Inc?" Shaggy asked and Jose nodded that he did.

"I am the last surviving member of Mystery Inc. I was known as the coward but it was all false and I picked up a lot of detective skills." Shaggy said and Jose was shocked.

"You are very interesting my friend. Anyway I destroyed Cortez at a later time. It felt good to do it so very good. He is the last I took joy in killing. The look of shock on his face was priceless." Jose said. Shaggy was smiling for he understood. An hour later the time had come.

"Ok Sibella can you make sure Sugi and the others are ok and then make them go to sleep." Shaggy asked. She kissed him and flew off. She found Sugi once more and when she landed she was hugged by the little girl.

"I am glad to see you as well. The plan is coming to pass. It will happen soon but I need to put you and the other kids to sleep for now. When you wake up again you will be in your brother's arms." Sibella said.

"Ok godmother I trust you." Sugi said. (Can anyone guess where I am getting that form?) Sibella was not a witch but she had enough power to cast a sleeping spell. After a few minutes all of the kids were asleep. She tucked Sugi into bed and rejoined her mate. After a few more minutes the order was given to charge. All the guards were killed. The children were rescued and brought to their homes all over the world. The group had figured out where the kidnapped kids came from.

Shaggy picked up his little sister and held on to her. He was not going to let her go. He would take care of her and help her.

"Jose you have done well. I will reward you when I figure out a reward that is good enough." Shaggy said.

"My king I wish to be lord of Mexico's vampires." Jose said and Shaggy was confused by this.

"You are the king but in each country there is a lord that makes sure your laws are followed. The lord or lady is your messenger." Sibella said.

"The lord of Mexico was killed in a fire a few months ago saving some people. The former king refused to appoint another lord." Jose said.

"Well you have proven that you are worthy so for now I will grant your request. You are now Lord of Mexico and her vampires." Shaggy said and a glow appeared around Jose and it was done. The rest of the gang teleported back to the castle and Tanis did a check up on Sugi.

"Ok she has been hurt three of her ribs are bruised. She will be fine however which is good." Tanis said.

"Thanks for your help everyone." Shaggy said and the rest gave the expression of think nothing of it. They did ask for details about the accepting of Sibella as his mate.

"I must say Shaggy I am glad things worked out and you two are together. I wish Velma did not have to die for it and I wish you could have told Sibella the truth many years ago when you asked for my help in blocking your feelings." Miss Grim wood said. Shaggy was shocked that she knew that.

"You could not fool me my dear. Now be good to each other. Girls it is time to go. The couple must make sure young Sugi is ok." The remaining group hugged their friends and teleported away. Shaggy and Sibella took Sugi to bed with them. They held her in the middle of them.

End of chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Sugi woke up in between two people in the middle of the night. She could not tell who they were and she was scared at first. She looks up and sees that one is her brother and the other is one of her fairy godmothers. Sugi cuddles closer to her brother and he pulls her closer out of instinct and she goes back to sleep knowing she is safe knowing that now that her brother was with her she would be safe. For she knew her brother would do anything to protect her.

It was the next morning Shaggy and Sibella woke up. Sugi was cuddle up very close to her brother. She was still very much asleep. Shaggy gave Sibella a good morning kiss one that was enjoyed very much by her.

"So what are we going to tell her about me?" Sibella asked.

"I want to tell her the truth she may not like it but she should know. I am going to take care of her." Shaggy said.

"I know and I will never ask you to chose between me and your sister. I agree we should tell her the truth but she really liked Velma so she may be upset." Sibella said.

"I know but to be honest I don't think she will be upset." Shaggy said.

"Why is that?" Sibella asked.

"She likes you I can tell." Shaggy said simply and Sibella was left confused by this statement but figured it would all become clear soon. She also trusted her mate and figured that he would know his sister better. She may have watched over Sugi but Shaggy knew her the best.  
"Shaggy you may have to adopt her as your daughter now." Sibella said.

"Why is that?" Shaggy asked his mate and Sibella took a pause to try and figure out how to explain it best.

"Your sister is already beautiful. The other vampires when she gets older will try and claim her and as your sister they can mark her. It does not always need to be love for the mark to work it only matters if one was dying." Sibella took a pause.

"So if she is my daughter no one can mark her." Shaggy said.

"Correct they would be too afraid to do it. Messing with a king's sister is ok but his daughter is not ok. That is why no other vampire marked me or tried to for they all feared my father which was sad since he was so weak." Sibella said.

"Ok after she has had time to get use to everything I will tell her." Shaggy said. Sibella gently kissed him.

"I look forward to having her as a daughter as well and to have children of our own soon." Sibella said. Sibella got up to make food for Sugi. She was a really good cook not as good as Shaggy but still pretty good. She made Sugi's favorite which were chocolate chip pancakes. She had learned by watching Sugi what she liked. One could say Sibella knew more about Sugi then Sugi did about herself.

Meanwhile Sugi had woken up and hugged her brother tightly afraid to let him go. Afraid that if she did she would lose him just like everyone else she loved. She then started to cry and cry hard. She had been holding it in for days and now she could not stop it.

Shaggy hugged her back and held her close. He did not say anything to her. He held her and rubbed her back and stroked her hair like he use to do when she needed to be comforted. He would often watch her since their parents needed to work. He had been with Sugi for many nightmares comforting her, the best he could then and now. He would always be there for her.

After an hour the tears had stopped and Sugi was asleep once more. Shaggy was mad really mad. Someone had made his sister cry and that was unforgivable in his eyes. He understood her pain he understood it very well and was probably to only one who would understand it.

"I promise you Sugi I will protect you and no one will harm you again." Shaggy said. Sibella walked in with breakfast for her mate and sister in law. She could see the dried up tears on Sugi's face and she could feel the rage form her mate. She pulls them both into her arms. A little while later Sugi wakes up and smells the pancakes and once she is offered them she consumes them.

Once she had eaten she realizes that her fairy godmother is there and holding her brother. Her brother was asleep now. Sugi was about to wake her brother up when her fairy godmother stopped.

"He has not slept well since the attacks just like you. When he discovered you were alive he has been on the edge until we got you home safely. Let him rest awhile. This is the first rest he has had." Sibella said in a whispered voice.

"Godmother where am?" Sugi asked.

"We are in your new home. Come well your bother rest I shall give you a tour." Sibella said. Sibella and Sugi got up. Sibella then showed Sugi every inch of the castle. In the throne room a tall scary looking gentlemen was waiting.

"What do you want?" Sibella asked.

"I am here to speak to the King. I am Steve the Lord of the vampires of New York State." The figure said.

"I will get the King. However you were told to wait a week." Sibella said. Steve looked at Sugi and knew she was human just by the smell.

"I am hungry may I feed on the girl." Steve asked. Sugi clung to Sibella very tightly.

"If you do it will be the last thing you every do." They heard a voice say and they all look to see Shaggy.

"Who are you?" Sneered Steve

"I am the King." Shaggy said. Steve charged for Sugi. However Sibella teleported her away and instead of hitting Sugi Steve was stabbed in the heart by Shaggy. Steve was dead and Sugi did not the witness the death. She runs over to her brother and hugs him.

"I wanted to tell you this in a different way but the cat is out of the bag. I am a vampire and the king of the vampires. I was a werewolf but now I am a combination of the two." Shaggy told his little sister. Sugi hugged her brother letting him know she did not care.

"There are two other things to tell you. The first is that I would like to adopt you as my daughter. In this way no one can harm you." Shaggy said.

"Can you do that now?" Sugi asked Sibella then told him how to do it.

"Make a small cut on both your hands and let your blood pour into her." Sibella said. So Shaggy did and Sugi was now a vampire.

"One more thing Sibella is my mate now which means she is my wife." Shaggy then explained everything. Sugi was not upset yes she missed Velma and the others but she was happy. She said one word to Sibella and that one word was enough to tell Sibella that everything was going to be ok.

"Mom." Sugi said.

End of chapter a few more and this story is done

Only a few more and it is done.


	11. Chapter 11

The last few days have been good Sibella thought to herself as she watched Sugi play. Sibella was thrilled when Sugi called her mom. It brought such joy to her heart. She also suspected that something would happen soon to change the good that was going on. Sadly she was proven correct. In walks a bunch of vampires 15 of them. Sibella is playing with Sugi while Shaggy is training to master his new powers. Sibella is also teaching her daughter the ways of the vampire when the group of vampires walk in Sibella sighs.

"Sugi go and get your father so he can get to work. Also you can go and play this meeting are about to get very boring and long." Sibella said.

"Can I go to the Ghoul School?" Sugi asked.

"Of course let me and your dad know that you got there safely please." Sibella said. Sugi had meet Miss. Grimwood and the headmistress offered Sugi a spot at the school. Sugi liked the school but wanted to meet some of the others. A few moments later Shaggy walks in and they got the mental call that Sugi had made it to the school. Sugi had mastered teleporting very fast and the mental communication even faster.

Three vampires charge him. Shaggy quickly knocks them down and has broken bones on all three of them. Sibella smiles she really liked watching Shaggy fight. It really turned her on. Tonight she was going to have to make love to Shaggy.

"I am assuming that was a test yes?" Shaggy asked as he sat on the ground and the last 12 vampires that were not hit nodded yes.

"I am sorry my King but we needed to be sure." One said.

"Very well now please tell me what it is that bugs you. I have read over all the laws so please do not try to trick me. If I sense a trick I will kill you where you stand and you will not see it coming." Shaggy said. One of the standing vampires rolled his eyes. Shaggy in response speed towards him took off his cloak and got back to his throne all in less than a second and all without anyone noticing.

"Now I believe you understand yes?" Shaggy said. The other vampires were now a little nervous.

"Now as I said in my message I like to consider myself a reasonable and friendly guy. I like to say I can be fair and honest." Shaggy said he took a pause.

"However that does not mean I am a push over. If you push me I will push back but with deadly force." Shaggy said once more with a pause.

"Now what is it that you need?" Shaggy asked. A female vampire stepped forward. She was tall with long black hair and bright blue eyes.

"My King a tournament must be set up." She started to say. Shaggy raised his hand.

"It does not for I have already found a mate." Shaggy spoke. You see with a new king then a tournament was set up with all the females to see who would be the Kings mate. The other vampires looked up and notice Sibella.

"They are right Shaggy it must be so. We can have it in two weeks." Sibella said. She had truthfully forgotten that rule. She had to fight now. She did not want to but she was not going to lose the one she loved to anyone. Shaggy spoke with to all vampires in his mind.

"All vampires please listen to me. I know I need to have a mate. I have already picked my mate. I was told that the one I choose must fight others." Shaggy said and took a pause.

"That is fine. She will take all challengers in two weeks time. You must be here two weeks from now by noon to have a chance to fight her." Shaggy said. All across the world many of the female vampires made plans to go and fight or least look at the king and see if he was worthy. A few were happy with their mates. A few were lesbian so they did not care they did go in hopes to see if the new king would help them. The past king would not help them and give them equal rights. Many did not think Shaggy would help them. A few of the younger ones had hope that they would be given the equal rights.

Two days later a tall woman with long red hair and bright blue eyes walked in. Sugi was playing when she smelt this woman come in. She looked up and the woman smiled at Sugi. Sugi at once could tell that this vampire was safe. She called her dad in. The woman bows.

"My King I seek to ask a question." She said.

"What do you wish I know you are not here to fight my mate." Shaggy said and the woman was shocked by this.

"I am a lesbian my King. I seek equal rights." She said. Shaggy was stunned.

"You have no equal rights?" He asked. Sibeilla came out.

"No love my father never supported it. He felt it was not right." SIbella said. Shaggy sat down and reached out with his mind.

"All vampires hear my words. It has come to my attention that lesbian and gay vampire's have not had equal rights." He said and took a pause.

"That ends now. From this day forward all lesbian and gay vampire's will have equal rights." Shaggy said and ended his call. The woman was stunned very stunned. She was not expecting this not all. She called out to her partner and in a flash a lady with long black hair and brown eyes was there.

Shaggy then married them on the spot. The two had waited for over 150 years to get married. The two then bowed before Shaggy.

"My king I am Rose." The Red head said.

"I am Raven." The black haired one said.

"Form this day forward we are your loyal servants and generals." Rose said. Shaggy was about to stop them however Sibella spoke up.

"We would be glad to accept your help generals." SIbella said. Shaggy fowling his mates example spoke.

"I accept your help." A flash of light was seen and on the hands of Rose and Raven were a bat.

"I want you to train my mate for the fights and my daughter." Shaggy said. Both nodded.

End of chapter

The fights with SIbella will be next chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

I own nothing and sorry for the long wait.

It had been two weeks since Rose and Raven were married by Shaggy. The two quickly became friends with Shaggy and his family. Rose helped train Sibella but after the first day it was not needed.

"My King if she loses I would suspect cheating. She is that good." Rose said. She did not call Sibella the Queen yet. She felt that Sibella would win but she did not want to jinx it. Both Rose and Raven would be glad to welcome Sibella as the Queen. You see Rose was Sibella's trainer when Sibella was a little girl. She taught Sibella the ways of the vampire since her father did not want to. In many ways Rose was the mother Sibella never had until she met Miss Grimwood that is. Raven also helped out once in a while. Both women were very important to Sibella. Later in life she called them her big sisters.

However once Sibella went to the Ghoul School Rose and Raven left the services of the Vampire King. Before they were the generals leading the army and they never lost a battle but when the Count refused to let them marry they left. Rose when she got the call about the new king tired it on a whim. Raven did not think it would work. So when Raven heard the call she was shocked and she started to cry. Both women were proud to serve the Vampire King once more.

Shaggy was walking in the garden and playing with Sugi. The fights were the next morning and at this time already 30 women had shown up. Rose was nearby as well. In the short time they had become friends Raven as well. Rose and Raven were able to quickly figure out Shaggy's moods. At this time Rose knew Shaggy was worried.

"Why are you so worried my King?" Rose asked.

"I do not want to lose Sibella. Also please do not call me that Shaggy will do fine." Shaggy said.

"That will not happen my King. She is too good. Also I am sorry it is hard to break that habit. The former King would not even allow that in one's head." Rose said.

"I have scouted out the others and none are a risk. There is only one risk but she is not here yet and she would have come by now." Rose said.

"Whom?" Shaggy asked. Rose sighed.

"Her name is Silver she has long silver hair and bright green eyes. She is beautiful and that is putting in mildly and she is the rival of SIbella. She was always able to beat Sibella." Rose said. She took a pause.

"Sibella did not like her. You see Silver made it her mission to make SIbella look bad. The Count even said to Sibella on many occasions that he wished that Silver was his daughter and not her." Rose said. Shaggy felt good until Raven came and whispered something in her wife's ear. Rose's face dropped.

"I am guessing Silver is here?" Shaggy said. Rose nodded her head. Shaggy sighed at this.

"Daddy, Mommy will not lose that easily." Sugi said and Shaggy picked Sugi up. She was right Sibella was strong, stronger than many others that he met before. So it would not be easy but she would beat her old rival.

Sibella on the other hand was not as confident as her mate was. She knew Silver was here she could feel it. She had to wonder why Silver hated her so much. It made no sense. Sibella tried everything to be friends with Silver. However, the girl did not want that. Sibella was upset until she felt a pair of arms warp around her. Looking down SIbella see that it is her daughter.

"Why are you worried mommy?" Sugi asked. Sibella pulled her daughter close to her and hugged her.

"I have to fight someone that did not like me and was stronger than me." Sibella said.

"You are the strongest mommy no one can beat you." Sugi said. SIbella smiled glad to have her daughters support and enthusiasm. She took Sugi's hand and started to walk. They went out into the garden and started to play. It was about 15 minutes later that she heard a voice. She knew the voice anywhere. Looking up she sees the one that caused her a lot of trouble when she was younger. It was Silver and Sibella had one thought. Silver had grown even more beautiful than she was before.

Sibella took Sugi in her arms to protect her. Sugi had gotten stronger but she was no where near ready to take on a fully grown vampire. Silver bowed to her once rival. It was not in a usual mocking way like she did before. This made Sibella curious.

"Hello Silver to what do I own this honor?" Sibella said calmly betraying nothing in her voice.

"Hello Sibella I have come to speak to you." Silver said.

"You will not hurt mommy? If you do I will hurt you." Sugi said. Silver smiled and so did Sibella. Raven came by and she took Sugi away.

"What is it that you want to talk about?" Sibella said.

"The reason why I was a bitch when we were kids. I am hoping to beg for forgiveness." Silver said. Sibella was stunned very stunned. She knew that Silver was not lying she could feel it. She opened up her arms and embraced her friend in a huge hug. Both cried as they held each other.

"Why?" Sibella asked it was the only thing she could think of asking.

"Your father promised that if I was able to get rid of you he would adopt me as his daughter." Silver said. She pulled out the letter and showed it to Sibella. There was no doubt that Silver was speaking the truth and it hurt Sibella greatly. It made her cry. She felt Shaggy's arms around her and she leaned into his chest and cried harder. Shaggy just held her letting her cry. After she had stopped Silver spoke.

"I wanted a family. I did not see that I had one but I chased my sister away. I hope someday you will let me be your sister." Silver said and started to walk away until SIbella spoke.

"I am glad to have you as my sister." Sibella said and the two hugged.

"I am not here to fight I want to warn you there is one that is planning on cheating. Her name is Sara. She plans on using a special sun light potion. It will feel like the sun is on you it will burn you quickly." Silver said and Sibella smirked.

"I have grown immune to that. The sun no longer hurts me." Sibella said.

"How is that possible?" Silver asked. Sibella shrugged her shoulders.

"Not sure at all." Sibella said.

"It is a mark of a powerful vampire. If the sun no longer burns you it means you are powerful." Rose said. She had appeared.

"Also if love is in your life then the sun will not bug you. Myself and Raven are immune to it as well." Rose said.

"We have been immune to it for years." Rose said. The group parted ways after wards. Silver was sitting in the garden happy to have her sister. She wanted to make things right, she was willing to do what every it took. She felt a knife at her throat.

"I am warning you Silver. If you harm Sibella or Sugi then we will kill you." Rose said.

"I know Rose and Raven. I do not want to harm her. I will protect her now. I nearly lost my sister I will not do it again." The two other vampires nodded and everyone walked off. Sibella that night held on to her mate hoping it was the not the last time she would.

End of chapter.

Next chapter the battles


End file.
